


Natural (The 'People Put Their Mouths There?!' Remix)

by SnarkyLlama



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru overhears something on the train.  It makes him want to try something with Touya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural (The 'People Put Their Mouths There?!' Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=verloren1983).
  * Inspired by [Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3211) by verloren1983. 



Darn it!

Maybe Waya was right. Maybe he really did need an MP3 player. But then he'd need a computer, too, and ugh. Wouldn't that be a logistical and technological nightmare?

But would it be more of a nightmare than this? Stuck on a train, on his way out to Touya's, with dead batteries in his CD player and three shockingly-inappropriate girls gossiping behind him? He'd give anything to be able to drown them out. They were... They were...

Hikaru squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

They were talking about putting their mouths on guys' dicks, and Hikaru was going to die right here.

There was another guy sitting a row forward and on the other side of the aisle. He could obviously hear them, too, and was into it. He kept sneaking looks back at the girls. But Hikaru wanted none of it. They weren't the least bit sexy or anything. He hadn't even looked at them, but he knew. They had light, girly voices and tittering little laughs, and why wouldn't they stop?

The girl who didn't like it, the one who complained about gagging and sore jaws, hadn't been so bad. And the one who had apparently spent her life researching things in naughty magazines wasn't so bad either. She was kind of amusing when Hikaru pictured her wearing Tsutsui's eyeglasses and needing to push them back into place over and over again.

But the girl who was speaking now, the one whose boyfriend had just pushed her head down into his lap one day...

"I guess I was really innocent, I didn't even know that people did that! But it was right there, and I had no idea what I was supposed to do, but it sort of seemed like... I just wanted to get my mouth around it--"

Her friends giggled some more.

"--and it was easy. I liked it."

"He must have a small dick."

"No, he doesn't!"

"Maybe you're a natural."

"Hahaha! Yeah, you're a natural!"

"No. No." She sounded embarrassed. "It's not like that, I just... I liked it."

That girl was killing him. And no, it wasn't because he wanted to shove her face down anywhere, not at all. But she was making him ponder things that he should not be pondering while on the way to Touya's. Things like: Would it be that easy for him? What if he was a natural? And suppose if one day, Touya suddenly went crazy and shoved Hikaru's head down into his lap. Would he like it?

He didn't know. But the way his dick was stiffening up seemed to suggest that the answer might be: _Hell, yeah! It's at least worth trying!_

The way his hands were sweating and the way he had to bite his lip because his mouth was suddenly feeling empty were telling him something, too. But he didn't want to hear it. He couldn't listen to them. His games with Touya deserved his everything; every single game with his rival deserved it. He never ever wanted his Go to disappoint Touya again. He owed it to Sai, and to Touya and himself, and that meant that his hands and mouth had better stop twitching and making him wonder if Touya would like them, if they were touching him like that.

So this was hell. Hell on earth. He needed to think 'Go' and 'Touya' and... and... Darn those girls! What did it even feel like to have a mouth on your dick? He couldn't imagine it. It would feel different than his hand, certainly. But would it be slimy? Or slick? Was it the sort of thing that Touya would be into?

Maybe they could try it.

No. No. He was going to Touya's to play Go. Nothing else.

But... if it made your jaw ache, how much did it hurt? Like a bad tooth? Or just like--

Wait. Why was he still thinking about it?

He could get up and move to another empty seat. But then people might see what was happening in his pants, and it wasn't like he could un-hear what he'd heard. It was always going to be in his head now. He just needed to drown it out with something else.

Hikaru leaned forward, conveniently hiding his lap, and concentrated. He thought about Touya's last tournament match. He reviewed it in detail, taking time to fully play out all of the improvements upon Touya's opponent's moves that he'd come up with in the last few days. He couldn't keep from gnawing and sucking at his bottom lip while his mind was occupied, though, and he ended up at Touya's front door with lips that were tingling. His hands were maybe shaking a little, too, but he could hide them in his pockets and appear to be perfectly normal.

Touya ruined everything, however, by answering the door in what was extreme casual wear for a Touya: a pair of blue chinos and a plain white, short-sleeved shirt with--Why was the Universe working against him?--the first two buttons at the collar left undone.

"Tou...ya."

His voice came out all strangled, and Touya's eyes widened in alarm like maybe he thought Hikaru was about to pitch over dead on the doorstep.

Hikaru swallowed and tried again.

"Hi. You look..." There was something very private and intimate about seeing him with those open buttons. He was certain that there were very few people who had ever seen Touya like that. "You... Oh, god, you're going to kill me."

He stepped backwards just as Touya grabbed his arm and pulled him forwards. They bumped chests, and before Hikaru could react, Touya's palm was pressed to his forehead.

"Do you have a fever?"

Hikaru's dick stirred again, after all of his effort to make it calm down, and Touya was going to see it. Hell, Touya was going to feel it if he got any closer.

"What happened?"

Hikaru couldn't answer. If he opened he mouth, there was too much of a chance that he might whimper pitifully and beg Touya to not look at his dick. Or worse, he might beg him to look at it.

"Are you okay?"

Hikaru shook his head, and Touya hauled him into the house.

"Come on, sit down. Do you need a glass of water?"

"I need you to stop touching me."

Touya's hands flew away from him and anger replaced his concern. It wasn't Touya's normal _You are the most frustrating person I know!_ anger or his even more familiar _You are the most stubborn and sadly-misguided Go player who has ever lived!_ anger. Hikaru thought he knew that anger from the inside, that it was the sort that hid deeply-wounded feelings.

"Shindou! What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I just-- I'm going to touch you back if you keep touching me, so you shouldn't, unless you want--"

A wave of terrified embarrassment crashed down upon him. Touya was staring at him with the strangest look on his face, and did that look mean...

"Oh, shit. Please, please tell me that your parents are still in China."

"They're in Taiwan."

"Oh. Oh, thank you. Thank you, that's great--"

Touya's voice broke through his relieved chatter.

"Shindou? Did I understand correctly? Do you want to touch me?"

Hikaru's hands and lips and dick went all tingly again, like they were vibrating in excitement and demanding attention. _Ooo, pick me! Pick me, Hikaru! I'll answer Touya for you!_

"Yeah. If you'd... If you think you might like it? I'd like to. I want to. There's things I want to do to--"

"Not here," Touya said, and once again Hikaru was being dragged along behind him, but he didn't mind this time because their destination was clear. And then Touya was closing the door to his bedroom, and Hikaru was the one pulling and guiding Touya to his futon.

There was a kiss in there somewhere, which wasn't anything like how he'd thought kisses would be, but then he hadn't spent much time imagining them. Mouths had never been that interesting--not until he suddenly learned what mouths were for. And somehow he got Touya sprawled out on his futon without having to resort to just pushing him down. It was sort of like Touya just melted when Hikaru was licking at his mouth and all Hikaru had to do was follow him down. It was easy.

He settled on top of Touya, with one knee planted on either side of his hips, and that was good in a way that made him want to move and do things that he didn't have words for. But first, he had to find the answers to all of those questions that had plagued him on the train. He had to know what it would be like to put his mouth on Touya like that.

"I want to try something, okay?"

Touya gasped like maybe Hikaru was stealing all of his air and his hips jerked up against him hard. For a second, Hikaru thought that Touya was trying to buck him off, and that sucked. Anything that felt that amazing shouldn't try to force Hikaru away from the amazing. But then Touya nodded and that was a yes.

"Yes, that's a yes! Thank you, Touya. This is gonna be..." Well, he didn't really know what it was going to be, but all indicators were currently pointing to _Extremely Awesome_.

He needed to move if he was going to get Touya's pants off. It was a pity that the cloth couldn't simply disappear. Ah, but if this went well, they'd certainly try the straddling thing again and explore its possibilities in detail.

He started to ease off of Touya, but Touya caught at him, grabbing fistfuls of his T-shirt like he wanted to trap him there. Hikaru wriggled out of his shirt by sort of crawling backwards down Touya's body. It should have been awkward and weird, but somehow it ended up like it had been perfectly planned. His shirt was off and he was right there staring at the half-hidden shape of Touya's dick. He slid the tongue of Touya's belt from its buckle and watched in fascination as his dick visibly twitched under the fabric.

Oh, yeah. He wanted to get to it before it was fully hard. He wanted to watch it grow and then touch it. He made quick work of the buttons and zipper, then rolled aside and yanked Touya's pants down. But then his pace suffered an unexpected setback.

Because, look, there was Touya Akira sprawled before him in navy blue briefs and a partially-unbuttoned, white cotton shirt. For the first time, Hikaru thought he understood how other guys felt when they caught a glimpse of white panties under a short school uniform. He was almost reluctant to move forward and spoil the perfect picture before him, but Touya wasn't a picture, he was real and he was waiting for him. He was reaching out to draw Hikaru closer, and there was a real, naked, hardening dick waiting under those briefs, too. So bye-bye briefs, hello--Oh. Wow.

That was bigger than he was expecting. He hoped he wasn't about to become the girl who hated doing this. He'd really wanted to be the girl who was a natural.

But it wasn't like he had to shove it all in there at once. All he had to do was lean forward a little more, open his mouth, and see what happened. Yeah. He licked his lips, thinking that they should probably be wet, and Touya groaned.

"This? This is what you wanted to try?"

"No," Hikaru said. "I wanted to try this."

He dipped forwards, and Touya's dick bumped against his lips and then kind of slid to the side and nudged up against his cheek. For a second, Hikaru fought the nearly irresistible urge to break down into hysterical laughter--oh, he was doing this wrong and Touya would never let him forget it--and then he gave in to an even more overwhelming urge. He turned his head slightly, opened his mouth, and licked all up along the side of Touya's dick. He felt it sort of stutter against his tongue, and Touya cried out, a sound of surprise and something wordless that was maybe "Oh, oh, Shindou!" if one's brain was short-circuiting and throwing mismatched syllables about.

Oh, yes, he could totally get into this. Anything that robbed Touya of coherent speech like that was definitely worth pursuing. And his dick was awesome, too. Or maybe the skin on dicks always seemed soft like hot silk when one was feeling them with one's lips--but Hikaru didn't want to go around testing that theory. He'd stick with Touya and Touya's dick. There was no one else he wanted like this. There was no one else he wanted to taste, and god, how was this so good? His own dick was hard, and still the only thing he could focus on was Touya, how he wanted to rub his face all over him and lick low by the base of his dick, lick all around the root of it just to feel Touya squirm, and then catch the tip of it in his mouth again to taste the fluid there, so strangely sweet.

There was a wonderful rhythm to it, as well: a familiar flow of move made and move met, advancing steadily towards a mutual goal. He closed his mouth over the head and sucked experimentally, and Touya bucked under him. He pushed back, pinning Touya down, and Touya's hand scrabbled in his hair, trying to pull, trying to touch, trying to--Oh! His hand slipped lower and Touya was touching Hikaru's lips while they were wrapped all around him, and that was hot. That was really hot.

He pulled back a little, and Touya's fingers followed. He licked at them, at fingers and dick together and then he dared to slip his hand under Touya's balls and lift them gently and press them up. Touya cried out again, something garbled and then clearly, "Shindou, Shindou, move," which he didn't understand--and then he did as Touya came and it was all over his face, and yeah. Huh. That was different. Maybe the ending needed some work, but Touya's shirt was right there.

Touya batted weakly at him as he rubbed his face clean on his shirt, and Hikaru laughed and crawled back up over him.

"You! You..." Touya sputtered.

"Shhh." Hikaru kissed him sloppily, and then pressed his face to Touya's neck and mouthed at it while he shoved his hand into his shorts and quickly got himself off.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Touya asked a bit later.

"Huh? Jerking off? Don't tell me you don't--"

"The oral sex, you idiot."

"Oh, that. I don't know. I guess it was instinct." He grinned. "I guess you could say I'm a natural in that, too."

"'Too'? What else are you a natural at?"

"Go, of course."

"You?" Touya laughed and laughed. "Maybe you're a natural at being the most stubborn, wrong-headed player the world has--Mmph."

Hikaru shut him up with a kiss. Ha! Another thing he was a natural in. Take that, Touya!

Mmm, mmmmm. Oh, yeah. Mmm. And his rival was a genius at this, too. They'd have to do this just as often as they played Go.


End file.
